


Scared, or Something?

by anfiasco



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: ??? A little bit, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Talk, Implied Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin - Freeform, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anfiasco/pseuds/anfiasco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy gets caught up during his mission to infiltrate Valentine's celebration and stop a genocide. Charlie has other plans for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared, or Something?

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for non consensual / coercive sex, as well as abuse in this setting.
> 
> Eggsy might be a little ooc, but there is some psychological trauma he endures which could account for that. It's hard to know how he'd deal w a situation like this :/!!!

 

* * *

 

Eggsy felt the cool edge of a knife against the curve of his throat and froze.

He breathed in calmly, hands raising slowly, judging his next move.

The blade was angled in a way that it would easily slice through his windpipe in an effortless movement; he knew he shouldn't move, wouldn't dare to speak- he held back a swallow.

The hand holding that knife knew what it was doing. This person knew how to kill him.

Why he hadn't already was beyond him.

The firm, unkind grip on him pulled upwards, and Eggsy followed compliantly, gritting his teeth. A chest against his back, larger than his own, holding him in place-

He felt breath against his ear before he could process the words.

"Nice and slow..."

A voice he'd grown to despise, almost instantly recognized- the young spy bit back a filthy curse, settling on a spat reply instead.

"What're you doin' here?" Eggsy knew, of course, it was obvious the rich prat would have a golden ticket up his arse. He just didn't expect him to be _here_.

"Well, my family was naturally invited, obviously..." Charlie said into his ear, and Eggsy could practically hear the smirk. "Now get the fuck up."

Eggsy rolled his eyes on instinct, but did as he was told- Charlie wasn't letting up, the blade tight against his throat, on his artery now- one wrong step and he'd be good as gone. Bleeding out over Valentine's posh Wilton-wool carpet would at least be an annoying way to go.

Charlie surprisingly adjusted his grip now, twisting Eggsy's forearm behind him and quickly positioning the knife at the small of the boys' back. He pushed forward, and Eggsy moved. Step by step, they maneuvered down the hall together, the party too distant for anyone to notice the hostage situation.

"Very good."

"So you're gonna turn me in now, that it?"

"Eventually. Still got twenty minutes."

Eggsy faltered. Charlie was a sell out, an ass kisser- what else would he do if not take him straight to Valentine?

_"Eggsy, are ya headed back to tha plane?"_

Eggsy exhaled sharply, barely holding back a sigh of relief, or even a yell for help to Merlin- he knew if he compromised their link that the entire plan would be down the shitter. He stayed quiet.

" _Eggsy?"_

"How the fuck did you manage to weasel your way in here, anyways? Mr. Lancelot, I guess they call you now- fucking lucky chav," Charlie scoffed, but was unable to veil the jealousy seeping through his voice. "Doesn't make a damn difference in my eyes. You're still right dog shit to me."

Not Roxy. Don't tell him about Roxy. Keep Merlin informed. Distract him.

He smirked, turning to look over his shoulder at his captors face.

"Can't tell the difference with you lot either. All the same, blokes in dress to hide the fact their mummies didn't give two shits about 'em-"

Charlie shoved his shoulder so he looked forward again, but not before the boy had gotten in a good laugh.

 

"Don't you say a fucking word about my mum, swear to god-"

_"Eggsy, are you compromised?"_

Thank God. Thank fucking God. The larger boy had led him far out of reach of the bustling people, the party, his escape. The halls were besides their bickering and footsteps. Eggsy was starting to worry.

"Yeah," he breathed, followed by an address to his captor so it didn't seem out of norm. "Fine, sure, your mum loves ya, Charles-"

"Shut the fuck up."

_"Eggsy, can ya tell me where ya are?"_

It seemed something had changed, because Charlie had suddenly withdrew the knife an had stopped them in front of a door.

Confused, Eggsy turned to face the other, _maybe he's undercover, on our side-_

Wishful thinking, as he was met with a solid punch to his jaw, knocking his glasses off his face and throwing him back against the wall- dropping him to the ground flat.

"Fuck-" he scrambled for the glasses, his only means of communication, of help- but they were promptly kicked out of reach.

Charlie loosened the tie from around his neck, grinning.

Eggsy glanced to his right, seeing a turn in the hallway, he could get there- an exit, an escape- the plane, he needed to get back-

Pushing off the floor to dash, he was tossed against the wall once more by heavy kick to his ribs that had him on his knees again- pain shot over his side, making him yelp.

And another kick to his stomach, making him cough, his chest against the ground now.

One more sharply to his gut for good measure, making him groan out, squeezing his eyes shut to block out the pain that might have been a fractured rib. A sharp pain now, but it would be just a throbbing chill soon, if he could just block it out, if he could just ignore it-

Charlie took the time to push Eggsy over onto his side, strip him of his ring, his tie, his belt- anything he could use as a weapon.

A kick towards Charlie's legs in an attempt to trip him did nothing, if not make it worse- his hands ended up tied behind his back, up to his forearms in tight silk against his skin.

Once finished, the victor stood up straight again, satisfied with his work- adjusting his cuff links.

"Well, that just about does it, right,  _Eggy_?" Charlie grinned, tone carnal. "Let's get to it then, hm?"

"Get to what?" Eggsy choked out through the pain, gritting his teeth. "Charlie, I don't care if you're sore- people are going to d-ie, I have to-"

"If you're good, maybe I'll let you go save the world when I'm done, _Bond_ ," He said with a deceptively kind smile. It disappeared just as quick as it came, words shot like venom again. "Get up. Inside."

He gestured to the door, opening it for the sprawled figure on the floor to access. A practically empty broom closet, despite a few jackets and hats that had been hid for storage.

"Why?"

" _In_."

Eggsy warily dragged himself to his feet, knowing if he went inside that closet it would be twice as hard to escape. He glared, light on his feet, ready to run-

Charlie shoved him inside before he could make the first move, the taller one shoving the other inside with a manic grin and sliding in, shutting the door behind them with a click.

"Charlie, wait-"

"Get on your knees."

Eggsy, practically halfway there due to the ache in his side, froze up once again, eyes widening.

"Charlie, you can't be-"

"Stop fuckin' around, Eggsy- you've gotta pay for your spot one way or another, right? We both know I was supposed to have it."

"You're _drunk_ -"

"Lancelot, right? Who knew an agent used to be a rent boy- fuck, I'm sure your parents are so proud," Charlie laughed, pinning the smaller boy into the corner.

Arms ties, ribs aching, locked in a room with a drunk, dangerous, armed bastard while there was a countdown clock to the world's end running down. Eggsy couldn't help but throw a curse towards the ceiling, banging his head back against the wall.

Charlie paused, looking him over.

He raised both hands, grazing his fingers lightly over Eggsy's jaw, down across either sides of his neck. He smiled, kindness real, there. 

The agent's breath hitched, again confused, again unsure. Vulnerable.

The boy in charge scoffed, and easily took advantage of Eggsy's momentary fault to push down hard on the boy's shoulders, effortlessly shoving him down onto his knees. It was so easy. _So easy_ to manipulate a soft mind like his, to make him question.

Charlie looked down at Eggsy's blanched face, stricken with confusion, worry, and a touch of something else that had the assailant's face growing hot. His voice was soft but firm now as he fumbled with his own belt.

"I bet your lips feel even better than they look..."

Eggsy shook his head, a look in his eyes that had Charlie wanting to break him.

"Valentine- he's going to hurt people, kill people-"

"I want your pretty mouth around my cock..." Charlie slurred, the alcohol shining through his façade for a moment. "Get your fucking priorities straight."

" _Please_..." Eggsy whispered, begging now. "I need to go, I-"

"Shut up." He had his trousers around his hips now, rubbing himself through his red boxers that were probably worth more than Eggsy's entire wardrobe. "If you fuck with me, I'll kill you, right? If you're good, maybe I'll let you go save the world or whatever, got it?" Charlie smiled again, feral and devoid of any genuine care.

Eggsy held back a desperate sound rising from the back of his throat. He was so fucked, so fucked- time was running out, he needed to contact Merlin, to get back to the plane, to help-

Charlie shivered, watching Eggsy's features like a boy at a zoo. Reading every conflicting emotion on his face, relishing the more desperate ones.

Eggsy made eye contact, looking more vulnerable than he'd ever been during their exams. He'd always seemed cocky, willing to cope with anything. But not now. All because of him.

Charlie sighed, an oddly loving smile settling over his features.

Being in control felt so, _so_ nice.

He pulled his half-hard cock out of his boxers, leaning forward to press the tip against the other boy's cheek, and then down against the purplish bruise forming on his jaw.

Eggsy flinched away only slightly, knowing he had to be careful. The taller man still had that knife in his hand, and had been trained to kill with it- tipsy and horny or not, he was still dangerous.

Charlie adjusted so the head of his prick pressed lightly against closed lips; Eggsy couldn't go anywhere, skull pressed back into the wall so hard it hurt.

"Be a good boy, yeah? Suck me off," Charlie muttered, thrusting forward only slightly, coaxing rather than commanding for a change.

Eggsy couldn't think, remembering to breathe just then, hot air ghosting over Charlie's cock-

Said man moaned, taking that shaking breath as compliance, his hand moving to thread into the other's short hair. He pressed forward, the tip of his dick pressed against dry lips.

"You gonna do me, or not?" Charlie sneered, snickering. "Scared, or something?"

Eggsy was, in fact, scared.

He was scared because Valentine was out there, and it was only a matter of time before he unleashed a genocide. He was scared that he could die here, in this room- he was hurt and alone, trapped with a knife above his head, with no real means of escape. He had no options, Charlie's dick against his lips and his ribs throbbing, jaw aching, arms tied-

He choked back a whimper, a near sob- and heard Charlie moan.

"God, do that again."

Eggsy shook his head, turning away- he wasn't thinking straight, unable to process that saying "no" wasn't in his best interests if he wanted to stay alive for much longer.

This point was emphasized as Charlie set his teeth, grabbing a rough fistful of hair and throwing Eggsy's head back against the wall with a muffled _bang_.

The boy saw stars, vision fading out for a moment, then back in. He couldn't help it, lips trembling slightly, eyes tearing up from the sharp throbbing pain that had erupted in the back of his head.

"Ch- _arlie_..." he sobbed out, broken.

"Wow, that's good..." The man moaned, cock throbbing in his own hand. "Open up."

He couldn't think, didn't think- just did as he was told, tongue against his bottom row of teeth as he tilted his head back and parted his lips.

He tasted bitter cum before he felt the fullness in his mouth, stretching his lips. At least Charlie went slow, savoring the feeling rather than splurging on pleasure.

In, in, farther in- Eggsy tried his best to keep still. He had to be good. He had to stay calm. For Roxy, for Merlin- he had to stay alive to finish this, had to...

But he couldn't stop himself from gagging slightly as he suddenly was hyperaware of how full his mouth was, all the way to the back of his throat. Charlie's hand was on his head, keeping him down- forcing him down now, gagging him- Eggsy felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes again, not just from the suffocating sensation, but also from a similarly suffocating feeling of helplessness.

Eggsy hoped taking charge would turn his captor on, make him come faster- he moaned, leaning into Charlie's hand fisted into his hair, and sucked slow and light on the prick in his mouth.

"You down for it, now? That's more like it," Charlie cooed, "Though the struggling and all was hot, too..."

Eggsy felt his stomach flip. He hated him, hated him, hated him- so scared, paralyzingly frightened- he could do it though. He could do this.

" _God_ , you're good.... How many pricks have you had down your throat? Or did you lose count..." Charlie laughed, stifled by his own lip between his teeth. He inhaled sharply through his nose, letting out the breath as a long, drawn moan. "I wonder how many cocks you had to suck to get into Kingsman..."

Eggsy couldn't speak. He didn't want to. He kept his mouth preoccupied with sucking dick so he didn't sign his own death certificate by cursing Charlie out.

The man groaned loudly, tugging at Eggsy's hair as the boy went down on him, faster now, up and down, hollowing his cheeks as he did so.

"Galahad is pretty, sure, but God, isn't he a little old for you?" Charlie chuckled, "Or do you get off it?"

Eggsy froze up, unable to process the mention of his name. _Harry. Harry. Harry._

"Oh, do you feel bad, sucking me off and not him?" Charlie smiled again, taking advantage of Eggsy's broken state to thrust hard and unwarranted down his throat. Over, and over- "You're mine for now, I'm sure he won't mind..."

Eggsy couldn't breathe, let alone think. Any fantasies, or subconscious wishful thinking- he was _dead_ , he was _gone_ \- And Charlie's cock was choking him. He let it happen, let the hand in his hair control him, hips thrusting against his jaw- he could smell the cologne, his sweat, his musk- he _hated it._

Something in his head clicked. He was done. Something had happened- and he felt his emotions drain, his thoughts cool. Collected.

He sucked hard as Charlie was pulling out against his lips, moaning a vibration across his prick-

"Oh, _fuck_ Eggsy _yes_ -"

An unfiltered moan filled the room as Charlie came hard down Eggsy's throat, riding out his high with quick, messy thrusts. Eggsy took it easily, swallowing on impulse.

After a minute or so of " _yes, yes_ ", harsh breathing, and clumsy curses, Charlie petered out. He sighed, content, and tucked himself back into his boxers, not bothering with buttoning back up.

Eggsy, politely silent up until now, decided to take it further.

He stood up. He'd spent the minute Charlie had been enjoying his high by slipping his wrists out of the silk tie knots. The arsehole had never been any good at knots in the first place.

He leaned back against the wall, looking up at Charlie's dazed expression. He parted his lips, an audible breath leaving him ...

"Charlie..." He whispered, intentionally wanton and heady- "I want you to fuck me."

"Yeah?" came a breathy, pleased response, "You liked that so much you want more? Better than Galahad?"

"I want you."

Charlie bit his lip, smiling. Looking the boy in front of him up and down, he pressed his elbows on either side of Eggsy's head, shifting his hips.

"My cock's that good, is it? Or shit, guess you just get drugged up by cum, isn't that-"

Eggsy grabbed the other by the throat with one hand.

And squeezed, _hard_.

Charlie spluttered, coughed- pulling back for a punch before Eggsy caught his wrist with his free hand, twisting and hearing it snap. The man screamed as much as he could with firm fingers locked around his jugular, his form shrinking down to collapse against the ground-

Eggsy followed him, now releasing his grip only to punch him in the throat, then grab his hair, instead.

"Sto-p..."

A wavering, faint plea went unheard.

_Bam. Bam. Bam._

Ramming the man's head against the solid wood, Eggsy bitterly thanked Valentine for his taste in flooring. He lost track of how many times he had smashed Charlie's head against the ground- he wasn't enjoying himself, his mindset more akin to finishing a job.

He finally stopped when he realized Charlie was no longer conscious. Huh.

 _Oh well_.

Eggsy stood, readjusting his suit. He looked down at the body he'd broken, and stomped down hard on his chest, hearing the satisfying crack of a rib or two. Just to repay him.

Charlie spluttered back to life for a moment to let out a bloodcurdling scream, and then to pass out once more from the pain.

Eggsy didn't smile. But he did feel content.

He opened the door of the closet, looking around for anyone who would have heard them. Satisfied with seeing no one around, he quickly scanned for his glasses- snatching them off the ground, he was relieved to find them unbroken, putting them back on once more.

"Merlin. I'm here."

_"Eggsy thank god, oh god- are ya alright?"_

The boy didn't know what to say, how to feel. He settled with something simple.

"I'm okay. Don't worry about it."

_"We have only minutes, Valentine's rerouting a satellite to replace tha one Roxy destroyed. Ya need to get back and make sure he doesn't activate biometric key - that's how he's controls it, the desk- ya read me?"_

"I've got it."

Eggsy breathed deep, cursing himself as it was shaky and forced- and Merlin heard it. He swallowed, the rank taste of cum still on his tongue.

_"You sure yer alright...?"_

"There's no time." Eggsy began to run back the way he'd come, looking back at the closet one last time.

An awful, wonderful idea hit him.

"Merlin? You know the implants ya said were no use to us? Any chance you could turn them on?"

_"With pleasure."_

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> And then Charlie fucking died the end happy ending :)  
> I love Eggsy, so I like seeing him suffer ugh oh boy sorry hope u liked it :'I


End file.
